NO!
by rosethorn59
Summary: King Thranduil invites many guests to a celebration...but for some reason, most of the guests are wooing and hitting on Legolas. What is going on?
1. What?

NO!

author: Ellender

Disclaimer This story and characters and everything else belong to JRR Tolkien, except for my OOC's

rated: T

summary: King Thranduil has invited many guests for a celebration...and for some reason, the guests are wooing and hitting on Legolas. What is going on?

warnings: lust, talk of sex, but no actual sex, humor, AU

Legolas, Thranduil, and many others

...

It was early morning in the woods of Mirkwood, and Legolas had been sleeping very soundly in his room. He heard a small noise, that woke him up slightly, but he ignored it, turned over and fell back into a lighter sleep. Then suddenly he was wide awake and sitting up in bed, eyes very wide, having heard something that was definitely louder. Then he heard some twigs snap, leaves falling. Yes, someone was climbing his tree. Who would be doing that this early?. He hated being woken up early in the morning unless it was for an important reason, and this definitely didn't feel like a good enough reason.

"All right; who's stealing into my room right now." He could hear muffled laughter and thought he recognized that snickering coming his way. "Whoever you are, go away, I don't feel like company right now. It's way too early to have to act civil to anyone, especially someone climbing up my tree; my own personal private escape route. GO AWAY! Whoever you are, I hate you, now leave!"

'A little cranky in the mornings, huh, Legolas? What's the problem? Do you have someone else up here with you? Are we interrupting something?"

"Oh, gods, it's you two...no, no, NO...Please, not you two...anyone but the Elves from Imladris! And Glorfindel and Erestor? " Legolas pulled his covers over his head and pretended to be crying. "Valar, save me, please..." Then from under the covers, he pulled his pillow over his face, and laid there for a moment, before sitting up in his bed and answering them. "Does it look like there's someone under these covers with me, or does it actually look like someone, anyone, could even fit under these covers with me?"

"Yes, it does look quite small for the Heir of Mirkwood," Erestor looked very puzzled.

"This bed is not MEANT for more than one person. I've had this same one since I was an Elfling, if you must know," Legolas snapped at him.

"But your father is King Thrand..."

"...Pain in the bum," Legolas rudely interrupted Erestor.

"You shouldn't talk about your father that way."

"Why not? He's MY father, he makes me crazy. I've had the same bed for 500 years. But that's ok, it's still very comfortable, and I'm hardly ever here, anyway. This whole room is still very childish. But it's my fault, really. I never bring the subject up."

"But you're living like a pauper, Legolas," Erestor continued.

"That's ok, I'm used to it being this way...at least I keep clean and have a few decent clothes...obviously unlike the two of you. Look at you, Legolas snickered.

Well, Glorfindel and I just got here from Imladris about 30 minutes ago. We came along with Lord Elrond and his twin brats..".They finally got a grin out of Legolas. "We thought that we needed a good walk."

"A walk? It take a month to get here from Rivendell by horse."

"Ok, a long run, then," he grinned.

"So what are you all doing here? Legolas asked curiously.

"We came for a visit," Glorfindel stated, finally joining the conversation. "Your father invited all of us to come for the spend time with the both of you."

"I don't think so, I have other plans..sorry," Legolas tried brushing them off.

"So, Legolas, what are those plans for the week?"

"And why are you asking me that, my Lord?" Legolas answered a little annoyed.

Glorfindel interrupted him. " If you're not really _too_ busy, how would you like to spend some of that _not all that _busy time with us?"

"Why would I want to do that? I told you I have plans," Legolas answered him, a little uncomfortably..

Legolas looked at Glorfindel who was staring back at Legolas with a wide grin on his face. "Legolas,are you taken right now?" He asked very unexpectedly. Do you have anyone in particular in your life at this time? If not we're available at the moment and we love threesomes...and you of course."

_"What?"_ Legolas yelled as he jumped out of bed, rubbing his bleary blood-shot eyes. He knew it was going to be a bad day getting up this early, but not this bad. He really saw this coming out of nowhere. "_Am I available?_ Why would i have anything to do with either of you even if I was? What gave you the strange idea that I'm available, or that I"m gay?" Ok, he was getting _extremely_ uncomfortable now.

"We never see you with a lady on your arm..."Erestor replied.

"So, do you ever see me on the arm of an Ellon, either? Doesn't that tell you something?"

A large gasp was heard in the room..."Oh, he is bi-sexual...and so full of surprises, isn't he?" as both Erestor and Glorfindel eyed Legolas lustfully up and down.

"No, I am not bi-sexual, either! Go away, just leave. This is none of your business...and why are you still standing there?"

" Well, no women and no men in your life...in your bed, he smiled and continued eyeing Legolas lustfully.. .What's wrong with you, my sweet?"

"NOTHING! And I am not your sweet!"

"So you've never had sex before at all? How exciting..We could pop a cherry here. .."

.Erestor looked at Legolas very mysteriously,."and I LOVE cherries. Oh, and the things I can always come up with for whipped cream he said as his finger, put it in his mouth and sucked very slowly and seductively, on it...oh, yes, the things I can do with that..."

"Get out of my room!" He threw on his blue satin night robe and walked briskly to the door to open it, as Glorfindel stepped in front of it. He leaned against the door blocking it, chewing on a twig, with his legs and arms crossed. no we wouldn't have gone that far, just try to give you a few ideas, kinky, bdsm-ish, or otherwise. and see if you could make it from there on your figure things out yourself

"So, what are your plans, you two? Rape me? Just take me here and now and have done with it? You are crazy!"

The two of them started to laugh and Erestor grabbed Legolas and threw him on his bed, jumped on him, held his hands over his head and kissed him very tenderly on the lips. "If you would like us to, we could.."

"But actually, you know us well enough to know we would never go that far, right?" he grinned.

Legolas just lay under him, glaring up at him with death in his eyes. Now it was time for Erestor to get nervous.

Glorfindel stepped forward to help his lover out with the situation. "No, Legolas, we would never do something like that...against your will, that is..." he smiled playfully, kneeled down and ran his hands through Legolas' unbraided hair, smelling deeply of it, and giving Legolas a small kiss, himself, very chastely, but looking at Legolas the whole time as if he wanted to devour him whole. "No, we would just try to give you a few ideas, kinky, bdsm-ish, or otherwise, and see if you could make it from there on your own., and figure things out yourself. See what you could do with it..."

"And why would you do this to me?" Legolas asked them with that death-look still in his blood-shot eyes.

"So you could see what it is to be with a real Ellon," Erestor began, but never got the chance to finish, as a fist came flying at his face and he slid clear across the room to the wall by the door.

'There, you've been shown the door, now go out of it and go _away." _

Glorfindel reached over to help Legolas and had to duck suddenly to avoid ending up sitting right next to Erestor on the floor by the door. "Oh, and by the way, I _DO_ know a real Ellon, my father, and he is nothing like the two of you.! Could you leave now, please?" Glorfindel went over and helped Erestor up, who at the moment was rubbing his sore face and behind. They both turned as they were leaving. "Good day to you my Lord, perhaps we shall have the chance to enjoy your companionship again at dinner. Maybe your mood, will have improved by then. They bowed as they left. "Your Grace." They shut the door behind them and finally left.

Legolas slid off his bed, walked over, locked the door, and fell back on his bed, pulling the pillow over his head once again, growling. He knew this was going to be a bad morning, when he heard someone in his tree, but he had a very very bad feeling the day was only going to get worse. ' See what happens when you wake up early?' He thought to himself and smiled. Since Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir had all been mentioned by those two, having come to also spend the week with the Thranduil family, he really wondered if the twins at least had ulterior motives concerning him, too. He was sure Elrond wouldn't. He would never pursue Legolas and particularly in such a manner. He had been married before and had children. That all definitely counted for something. Even though he knew Glorfindel and Erestor were teasing him, mostly, he didn't think he could deal with that again. Especially not for the rest of this day. So feeling fairly certain that the day was his and his father's, and would be more 'suitor-free' from here on; he sighed, crawled under the covers, and went back to sleep...innocently not realizing where the rest of the day was going to lead...

TBC

Hey! I actually made a cliffie! Well, sort of...


	2. Bad Day!

chapter2 Bad Day!

An hour or so later, Legas was still wide awake, tossing and turning. He couldn't get his mind off why Glorfindel and Erestor would do such a thing. It was so odd, they had never shown any affection towards him in all these years. He just hoped that nothing like that would happen again. He didn't want to lose friends over this.

He laid down for just a few minutes more. He knew he needed to get up and find

out what the day held. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, please." He knew it was Longves. She brought his breakfast every morning unless he ate with his Adar. He grabbed his robe again and just barely got it on before she walked through the door.

"Good morning my Lord." She looked at him before she set his tray of food on the side table, and went to shut the door.

"Good morning , Longves, and thank you very much for bringing my breakfast."

She just stood there for a minute, almost shyly, looking at him.

"Yes, what is it? Can I help you with something?"

She just looked him all over and went and sat down beside him.

"Longves? What is the matter? He awkwardly asked her.

"Legolas, did I ever tell you how pretty you are?"

"Pretty? No, I don't think you have." Legolas felt very uneasy...he just wished she'd go away.

She reached around him and grabbed a bite of food for him. She tried to feed him. He grimaced and turned away

"You haven't fed me since I was a baby, so I really don't need your help eating."

"Well, what can I do for my sweet boy?" That comment made him shiver. "I know, you could use a backrub."

"No, actually, I don't need one." She continued, anyway, and also ran her fingers through his hair. Then she kissed him on the cheek. That was it for him."Longvel, you have helped me all you can...thank you. Now it's time for you to leave, alright? I'll see you later," he said as he helped her off the bed, and steered her to the door.

"Goodbye my dear sweet Legolas," She grinned at him.

"Goodbye, Longvel."

Whew, he sighed, as he locked the door. At least that was over with. He quickly undressed and climbed in his warm tub. The water felt so relaxing, and he felt comfortable and secure here. It was wonderful. No one else could harass him here. He scrubbed himself, washed his hair, then heard a familiar sound. someone was climbing up his tree. He heard twigs and leaves falling and crunching. He jumped out of the tub in fear, threw on his robe, and raced to the balcony doors hoping he could lock it in time, before anyone reached the top. He didn't make it in time. He pushed against the doors but someone else was stronger and knocked him over backwards. He lay there, stunned.

"Legolas, are you alright?"

"I will be after you two leave."

"You don' look very well, Legolas. We'll help you to the bed."

Elrohir grinned at Legolas seductively, while his brother picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, Legolas struggled and tried to kick Elladan ,but making absolutely no progress. The twins were stronger than he was. Elladan threw him on the bed. Legolas just laid there not moving. He stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. then he glared back and forth at them with fire in his eyes, almost red in hue.

" What are you two up to? What do you want? WHY are you here!? Will you please just go away!"

We cannot do that, friend of ours," both of them looking very lustfully at Legolas, up and down his gorgeous body. We heard you are very bored and depressed, so we thought we'd come and cheer you up."

"May we?"

"May you what?"

:"Cheer you up?"

No, I'm not depressed, just mad. Please leave!"

As he tried to sit up, they knocked him down again. "Leave, go away you two!"

Elladan jumped onto one side of Legolas in his bed, and Legolas quickly tried to get off the other side, but could not. Elrohir was there. He was trapped.

"Please don't do this..".Legolas asked, mild fear in his eyes

"Do what?"

"Whatever you plan to do."

"You obviously don't want us here, so we'll just get a couple of kisses and be gone."

"I don't think so! Just try it and you'll end up on the floor. That's a promise, AND a threat," Legolas continued glaring at them. And they could see how serious he was through his eyes.. They were like pure ice, this time.

One of his arms and held him down, while Elladan gave Legolas that 'seductive kiss' he promised. Then they switched places,and Elrohir gave him one as well. Then as Elrohir looked into Legolas' eyes, once again, he was frightened by what he saw there. Elladan moved for just a moment, and felt himself on the floor, Then Elrohir found himself on the floor as well.

"Now get out, you two."

,

But..."

"No. Just leave here. I'll beat you all the way to the door, then kick you out! Do you understand? NOW!"

"Please Elladan and Elrohir, just go," Legolas begged once again; calming down a little.

"We're sorry, Legolas, we didn't mean to offend you."

"Well, you did."

The twins looked at him and Legolas looked away. They walked to the door and left.

Legolas gave a great sigh of relief. He locked both the door and the balcony doors, and shut the drapes..

Had this whole thing been a nightmare? Could it be a spell? He didn't think it was that, really. No one had really hurt him, or... They had frightened him and were all very determined in what they were doing. He wanted to hide in here again for a little while...then he needed to seek the solace of his father. He lay on his bed in his dark room for a short time, then got his courage back again. He unlocked the door and stepped out looking first right then left. What he saw chilled him to the bone. Haldir was standing there looking him over like a very tasty morsel, and he grinned seductively at the Prince. "Hello, Legolas, how are you today?"

"Fine," he quickly answered Haldir, as he tried to walk around him. However, Haldir stepped in front of him. Then he tried going around him the other way, and got blocked again.

"Haldir, what are you doing?" Legolas asked him, confused. What is going on around here?"

Then as Legolas tried to back up and turn around, Haldir grabbed him by the arms and pushed him against the wall.

"What are you doing, Haldir?"There was that lustful look he aimed Legolas' way once again. "Someone help me please!" Legolas called for assistance. It never came, because Haldir gagged him, grabbed his arms, tightened them around his back. Then he tied them and Legolas fought him, as Haldir was carrying him, but Legolas knew it was hopeless.

"We're going outside to visit my brothers, who I think are probably as excited to see you as I am. I hope you enjoy your visit with us. I know we will. Legolas just looked at him and sighed, knowing he was helpless for now. He wondered what would happen next. He really wanted to see his loyal friends, or family now so he could tell them about his predicaments, and get some help. Oh, someone... PLEASE HELP!


	3. HELP!

Chapter 3

Haldir carried Legolas about a mile into the woods, the frightened elf constantly struggling to get free, yet not even able to yell for help..

" It's not much further, Legolas, the others are up ahead."

In the distance, there was a campfire, the two brothers sitting around it, waiting for Haldir with Legolas in tow. When they finally got there, Haldir dropped Legolas on the ground and sat down with his brothers, panting and sweating with the exertion of carrying a fighting elf that far.

"Well that took you quite a while, brother. I could have made it there and back in half the time," Orophin remarked with a smile. Haldir just gave him a sarcastic grin. "Well, he has you all wrapped up, doesn't he? The worse for you and the better for us."

"Hello, Legolas, how are you?" Rumil asked him a little timidly, yet a little excitedly. Legolas just glared at him, unable to make comments, but the glare alone was enough to humble Rumil.

Legolas heard an owl in a nearby tree, and wished he could be up there with it, hiding, and then either racing through the trees or running on the ground trying to escape, but they were elves as well, and one way or another they would catch him.

A wave of panic rushed through him, and he had to get away no matter what. He tried to crawl away on his knees,and get on his feet, but it was too difficult with his hands tied behind his back. He was desperate, though, and kept trying, until someone grabbed his feet and pulled him back. 'Oh, Valar help me, please!' he thought. What were these three planning on doing to him? This was getting ridiculous.

Haldir pulled Legolas onto his lap, which really terrified him, so he tried to pull forward out of his lap, Haldir yanked him back again. "Where are you going, my Prince?" he asked as he removed his gag.

"As far away from you as I can get!" he angrily answered. Haldir put his arms around Legolas' stomach and held him very firmly against himself as Legolas squirmed even harder to escape from them, and especially Haldir.

"Are you getting tired, yet, Legolas? I could keep this up all night."

Legolas was getting so angry; he felt helpless and embarrassed by this ridiculously distressing situation, so he stopped. He needed to find out what they were up to. And he needed to keep up his strength for when that moment to bolt came.

Just then to Legolas' surprise, Haldir gently tipped the blonde elf's head back, leaned over Legolas and gave him a very deep and sensuous upside-down kiss. Legolas was revolted and felt sick in his anger and distress.

The others were grinning and ogling, enjoying what they were seeing. Legolas tried to give them as hard a gaze as he had to give at that moment, but he was so uneasy, His eyes were very leary, but he just shrank from Orophin and Rumil.

"You don't look like you feel well, Legolas," Rumil commented.

"I don't! Would you like to change places, Rumil?"

"I'm sorry, Legolas."

."You SHOULD be! I wish your brothers were."

Then the Prince looked around at all of them and yelled, "Let me go! You three are sick! This is kidnapping! What do you have in mind for me!?"

"Nothing really. We just want a little of your company, that's all. You are such a beautiful elf, after all." That made legolas start squirming and fighting again. But once more he got pulled back. Legolas was shaking and flinching every time he was touched.

"Are you cold, Legolas? I could give you my extra cloak if you like," Haldir asked, grinning.

"No, I just have to get away from you, now. Haldir, we used to be very good friends. What happened? What turned you into this...monster?"

Haldir looked a little hurt, even guilty. He then tipped Legolas' head forward, pushed his hair to the side, kissing him on the cheek. Then he started nibbling on his neck and making little bite marks, and licking it, until he noticed that Legolas was trembling and shrinking from him. Then he ran his hands through Legolas' hair. It was smooth and silky, Haldir was wondering at it, thinking about how much nicer it was than his. A more beautiful color, and silkier. He envied that a little.

"Well, Legolas, my young Ellon, I guess it's time for you to go, if you are not enjoying our company and hospitality," he said as he let go of him.

"I am not your young Ellon!" Legolas growled at him, as he moved away from Haldir with difficulty.

"Well," Haldir said, as he untied Legolas' wrists. "You are free to go, Legolas, if you want." Legolas looked at him in astonishment for a moment, then raced down the pathway, running as fast as he could, his heart racing, partly from exhaustion, partly from fear. At least he hadn't had to deal with Orophin or Rumil. Thinking of the leers he got from them frightened him all the more. He could tell they wanted to toy with him as well.

...

It was late afternoon. The shadows were growing longer and the weather was very warm and sunny. The garden was beautiful with wonderful scents wafting Legolas' direction. But Legolas wasn't aware of anything but running as fast as he could. He was afraid they might change their mind and come after him, again. Why had they let him go in the first place? He was very confused about that. He saw a familiar tree right by the gardens and finally stopped to lean against it and catch his breath, trying to rein in his fear. He leaned over, putting his hands on his knees, with his hair falling all around his head. He actually wanted to hide from his many horrible encounters he had had that day. So he didn't mind his hair hanging. 'What was going on? What was wrong with his friends?

He leaned against the tree looking at his home. It was very comforting to be back here, within site of the caverns...home. He wondered if he could make a run for it and get to his room before anyone else could harass him. What were the odd of making it there in time? Probably not very good considering his luck so far that day.

Someone walked up behind him very quietly and gently touched him on the back. Legolas, surprised, sharply inhaled, and quickly turned around to see who his latest foe was.

Legolas sighed deeply at who he saw. "Oh, Lord Elrond, I'm so thankful it's you and not the brothers, again. Thank the Valar!"

"The brothers? My sons?" he asked Legolas, uncertain of what he was talking about."

"No," Legolas replied, not knowing what to say to him. These were the Marchwardens from Lothlorien. They had me tied and I'm still not sure what they had in mind for me, and I do not want to. As long as they stay away from me."

"Legolas," Elrond said sweetly to the elf, as he put an arm around him and led him to a nearby bench. There was no one else around. "That was a horrible thing they did to you. Everyone should treat you with love and respect."

"Love?" That he wondered about. It made him a little uneasy.

"You should be loved well and tenderly, not the way the Lothlorien brothers did. He wrapped Legolas in his cloak, and hidden he gave Legolas a very passionate kiss, and leaned back in for another. Legolas' eyes went wide in fear, his mouth agape, almost in shock. There goes his comfort factor, he thought.

"Legolas, I really love you and don't want to use you. Please be mine! You can hardly blame them for finding you attractive. I certainly do."

Actual terror was back in Legolas' heart and mind. He was starting to panic, not quite sure what to do. Escape of course. He stared at Elrond, his eyes holding both fear and anger in them.

"Sorry, Elrond, but the answer is NO!" He unwrapped himself from Elrond's cloak and ran as fast as he could towards his home, but he saw Celeborn there, so he ran for the village to try and lose himself there. Where were all the guards? Where was all his protection and WHERE WAS HIS FATHER? "Legolas!" he heard from a distance, "Legolas!" Lord Elrond repeated.

"No!" Legolas yelled at Elrond, as his adrenalin kicked in again. The Prince ran through the village as fast as he could, wishing he had a horse so he could just ride away for a while. But for now, he was really out of breath, trying to keep anyone from finding him. He was terrified that someone else might grab him and pull him into the bushes, up a tree, or into the forest again. Or perhaps even drag me into the palace through a hidden passageway, of which there was a few, to have his way with me inside. HELP!, he cried. He was desperate for it. Or perhaps someone might attack him for no reason. He didn't care to think about that right now, though.


	4. Old Friend?

Legolas ran through a local village completely out of breath terrified that someone else might grab him and and pull him into the bushes; or up a tree; into the forest, or just attack him for reasons he did not care to think about. He raced behind the homes down a back pathway behind the village. As he went along he ducked every lit window in every house.

While he was pondering which way to go next, he realized that his pride and dignity had just been hanging on a thread; thrown to the wind. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. After all, he could fight almost as well by hand as with weapons. He knew it was the apprehension and fear of his friends that made it this way. He couldn't bring himself to hate them. They weren't hurting him, just frightening him...and he needed to find out why. This was so upsetting, and he hated it. So he walked out to the front street, and cautiously headed toward home, begging the Valar to get him there safely, looking everywhere for danger.

A young Elleth heard him go by and peeked out her front door to see who it might be. She went outside, widened her eyes, and gasped. "Legolas?" she asked, and hesitated. "It is you!" she yelled as she went flying across the gravel road and jumped into his arms. He smiled broadly and hugged her tight .

'

"Silivren, how are you.? Besides lovely as ever."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Legolas was looking around nervously, uneasy about being right out in the road. Anyone could see him. It looked like he was getting paranoid as well, he thought to himself.

"Would you like to come to my home for a while, Legolas?" It was a beautiful cottage and looked very inviting.

"Yes, I would enjoy that very much! Thank you for asking me." It would get him out of the street, anyway. He was grateful for that.

"Silivren? Would you like to race there? We used to do a lot of racing when we were much younger," he asked her; grinning, a sly look on his face. He knew it would give him something normal do to for a while. What a relief that would be.

"I never could beat you," she replied, smiling.

"Alright, I'll give you a head start; how about that?"

"Thank you, Legolas." She ran as fast as she could, but he caught up to her, smiled, and in a few moments he burst through the door. She arrived shortly after him, shut the door , turned around and leaned against it; panting, and exhausted, raising her brows. She looked down-hearted.

"I'm sorry, Silivren. Running is just one of my talents." He was feeling bad, so he apologized again, "I really am sorry."

"You are the best, Legolas," she said to him, her blue eyes shining and glowing.

"Thank you." The best? He felt a little uneasy, again. He sat in a chair by the small crackling fire. He stared at it for a short while, then looked at her and smiled. "You are still as beautiful as you always were. Red hair, blue eyes, and that beautiful green dress. It shimmers."

"Well thank you. The dress is my mother's. I'm just borrowing it for a while," she grinned.

"So where is your family? I should also like to see them very much as well."

"My parents are visiting some relative for a few days and my brother is married and long gone."

His uneasiness was gone, and he was feeling safe and comfortable. Even around Silivren. He laid down on the rug and stared into the fire, listening to the crackling, popping twigs. He loved fires, they made him feel so calm and relaxed. And he loved the woodsy smell.

"Legolas, do you remember when we were little and you would throw me into the pond over and over? That made me so mad! You could be so mean sometimes!"

"Well, sorry, but it was fun!" Then he noticed the sad look on her face. "Sorry," he said to her, again.

"Do you remember when we would have guards following us to keep us out of trouble, especially in the Woods? We would run from them and try to lose 'd hide behind boulders, up trees, or in small caves we could find. Sometimes we went home on our own and sometimes we got caught. No matter how I returned, I was always punished." But we were children, then."

It got very quiet, and he noticed the Elleth was also on the floor, and cuddling up to him on the rug, snuggling and trying to put her arms around him. "Silivren?" he whispered. "Silivren?"

He decided to wait for a short while longer to make sure she was asleep. She wasn't moving, so he untangled himself from her, opened the front door and looked outside for more of his newly insane friends. He decided it was time to go, anyway. She was an odd person, not the way he remembered her at all; and he thought it was a good time to leave.

"Legolas? Are you leaving, already? Without even saying goodbye? Please stay for a little longer. I have really missed you."

He thought about it for a moment; and in spite of his apprehension he thought he might stay for a little while. She was an old friend, and besides she was an Elleth and he was a warrior, so what could she do? So he tried to calm down a little. He felt it safer there than anywhere else at the moment. "Yes, Silivren. But just for a short while."

He laid on the rug, with his chin resting on his hands; and found himself staring at the fire he looked at her. "What would you like to talk about, Silivren?" Legolas was now getting bored. He really wanted to get out of there.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go get something first. It will just take a moment." She went to the pantry, removed, a bottle of red wine, poured it into two goblets, and went back to the other room. "Here, Legolas. I know you like red wine," she said to him as she handed him one of the glasses.

"I don't really want any, thank you. I really need to keep my wits about me tonight. Or who knows where I'll end up."

"What?"

"Never mind, it's not that important." Of course it was important, but she did not have to know that.

"Please join me, Legolas. I rarely drink and I would hate to drink alone."

He looked at her, then the glass of wine in his hand, then joined her, "it is very good, my friend." He still felt a little awkward in this situation. He knew he should just leave and maybe visit her another time. They visited for a while then Legolas laid his head down, feeling dizzy and a little nauseous, then he dropped his glass. "The wine?"

"What...Silivren?...don't, please...don't...what...are..you..doing...to me," he was now slowly rushing toward that heavy black oblivion of drugged sleep. He had tears in his eyes and she wiped them away.

"Well, now what should I do with him."

…..

His Lordship King Thranduil was getting worried about Legolas. He hadn't seen him all day. He wasn't in his room or any other places he might be in the Halls, when he wasn't in his room. He and some of his guards looked everywhere indoors, but to no avail.

"My Lord would you like us to look further for you. Perhaps on the grounds or in the forest. We could gather more guards for help," one of his helpers asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "No, that is not necessary for now. He can take care of himself. He is an adult; albeit a careless, and accident-prone one. But if he's not back by afternoon, then we should look for him."

"Yes, my Lord. Please just call us when you need help. We are always within hearing distance. "But you know that," the vocal guard grinned at the King, who smiled back at him.

Then they turned and left.

"Take care my ion nin, my Legolas…"

…

TBC


	5. Not Again!

Chapter Text

"No! Chapter 5 Not Again!

She pulled him in front of a door, pushed a small bookshelf to the side that revealed a door. She unlocked it, opened it, grabbed Legolas under his arms, and tried to gently pull him down the stairs leading to the wine cellar. She laid him down, and unlocked the door which led to a small cellar behind it. Then she grabbed Legolas' hands and pulled him into the room and over to a bed. She struggled and pushed him onto the bed. Then she realized that she forgot a few items, so she flew back up the stairs, grabbed what she needed and ran back to Legolas' side.

Silivren unrolled the blankets she brought with her, then removed the items from them. She had manacles and shackles, which she proceeded to secure him with. The manacles were locked on his wrists and attached to the bedposts. Then she snapped the shackles on his feet and chained them to the posts at the end of the bed. She grabbed a gag and proceeded to tie it around his mouth and a blindfold around his eyes. The Elleth had absolutely no reason to blindfold and gag him. She just liked the way they looked on him. She covered Legolas up with the blankets.

" I know it's uncomfortable, Legolas, but it will get better soon,' she whispered. I'll make this place more homey, and inviting. Well, as much so as I can. So have a good sleep and see you when you awaken. You will be in an unpleasant mood, no doubt, but I will do what I can do to help you, Legolas."

"Oh, Legolas you are HERE! This is wonderful!" she said as she looked lovingly at him.

She locked the doors behind her as she ran up the stairs, and locked the door at the top of the stairs. Silivren shoved the small bookshelf in front of the door again. Then she went to her room and fell on her bed, smiling. "What a grand day this has been!" she yelled out loud.

…..

Legolas slowly awoke with a tremendously painful headache, and nausea from the drug he was given. Drug? I'm so gullible, that I fell for it again. And why was this kind of thing always happening to HIM! Then he realized he was stuck to the bed. His wrists were chained at the top of the bed, and ankles at the bottom. He was stiff and ached all over. How long had he been here? He really needed to get up and stretch. But what were the odds of that. He was also gagged and blindfolded, neither of which helped with his comfort. He did not think he was ever going to trust anyone again if he could ever get away from there, wherever here was. Oh, yes, Silivren's house, of course.

The cellar, which he assumed he was in, was musty, humid and very close. Obviously it had not been used for quite a long time.

He had no clue that she was going to do that to him. She caught him completely by surprise. He hadn't seen Silivren in several decades, so why now? She couldn't have had this obsession for him for that long.

Oh, how he longed to be with someone, anyone, who he could trust, be comfortable with and could feel safe with. His Adar...or Aragorn...his brother and closest friend.

When was she coming back? "Silivren! he mumbled as loud as he could.

…

Silivren finally woke from her nap and remembered Legolas needed some tending to. She grabbed some food and water from the kitchen, and raced down the stairs. She walked quietly to him, shook him gently to wake him up. She startled him and made him jump in fear.

"Hi, Legolas. How are you doing? Please don't be too mad at me," she pleaded, as she removed his gag and blindfold. He glared at her and didn't say a word.

"Legolas, please talk to me."

Nothing.

"Why am I here?" he asked angrily.

"I brought you some food and water, Legolas, are you hungry?"

"No," he answered her immediately. "I don't want to eat, I want an answer and then I want out of here!"

"You have to eat something," she said a little timidly.

"No, I don't! Take these chains off of me, Silivren! They really hurt."

"Well, later, but for now...eat" she told him adamantly. She forced him to eat some bread and cheese, but the apple was almost impossible, and in the end she only got him to eat just a couple of bites. But he did drink some water. She looked at him very sweetly, "I adore you so much, Legolas. I love you." All she got from him was a very angry look, with glaring eyes.

"Remember when I told you I missed you? I didn't bother to tell you how much."

"Well, Silivren, remember when I told you were one of my dearest friends? It was true, really, and now it's not."

She looked very sad and disappointed. Silivren walked to the bed, climbed on and sat on his lap. She KNEW that would make her feel better. And oh, yes it did. She put her arms around him while playing with his hair and running her hands through it. Then she reached in to give him a kiss. Legolas had had quite enough of her, and there was no way he was going to let her kiss him. He was so angry, and annoyed with her. He shook his head back and forth, and then but her lip, trying to get her to stop. If she had been an Ellon, he would probably have spat in her face.

"Stop it, Silivren!." He tried everything he could think of to get her off of him. But to no use. Get off of me, Elleth! Why are you doing this to me? It's insane!"

"Insane? I merely want to keep you with me for awhile. You're so beautiful, Legolas…"

"I am so tired of hearing that," his fiery, angry eyes glared at her. Legolas quickly and gently changed his tone of voice. "Silivren, I am in so much pain. My back aches, and my hands and ankles are red, raw and bleeding. It hurts terribly. Would you please loosen the chains so they don't hurt so much, and let me up to stretch and walk around for a while.?

"Sorry, Legolas, but I don't think so. You would just try to escape." He just laid there with a desolate and desperate look on his face.

"Let me go, Silivren, please."

"Sorry, Legolas, but no."

"But why, I don't understand why you would do this. Please don't do this to me!"

"Aren't you curious about where you are?"

"No."

"Well, nevertheless," she said to the Elf, as she climbed off of him and smoothed her dress "We are in a small cellar behind the wine cellar. I also have a small cage just for you if you misbehave."

"Misbehave? I can't even move! You wouldn't ever really put me in that thing?...Would you? I'm already nauseous, and claustrophobic." He kept stealing glances at the small cage, terrified at just the thought of being put in that tiny thing. It was a little smaller than a lion's cage might be. "No, no, no...oh, please, no…"He was panicking now, his heart racing, and he was sweating profusely It was a horrifying thing for him to think about. Tiny places like that smothered him.

"Well, I'm sorry, Legolas," she said to him, not sounding sorry at all. I need to go now, and get some things taken care of. If you need me, let me know. Oh, yell at me through the gag," she grinned.

"Where are you going?"

Upstairs. I'll be in the house."

"You're leaving? Do I get a light? A torch or even some candles?"

"No, I have to leave, now."

"Don't leave me like this! How long will you be gone?"

"Sorry, Legolas, but it has to be this way, for now."

"Legolas had a puzzled look on his face. " But why?".

"Just let it go for a while, alright?"

"I can't Silivren; this is my life you're playing with." She simply gagged him and left.

He moaned a little from the pain of his manacles and shackles. He could scream from the pain he was suffering all over. He desperately tried to get them off once again. But still no luck. His wrists and ankles were getting raw and sore from his attempts to escape. He was aching and sore everywhere, now. He really needed to get up and stretch.

He felt so helpless...and he knew he was. When would she come back for a visit, next? He hated being in complete darkness. He hated it, but he knew he was dependent on her.

He tried to arch and stretch his back again, for any relief he could get. Even a little would be wonderful. Legolas was so busy with what he was doing, that he never heard or noticed her coming.

"Legolas? What are you doing? Trying to escape? I won't let you, you know," she said to him, as she removed the gag.

"I will never stop, you know. I don't belong here. This is not my home."

"Well, then, I guess it's time to introduce you to the cage."

"What! NO! You can't. You aren't able, Silivren."

"Oh, really. I think I can. Here's a little something I carry around with me. " She opened a small vial, put a few drops in some water, and put it to his lips. He absolutely refused, and did everything he could to avoid her drug. But she finally did manage to get a few drops of the water down his throat. "Well, not as much as I would like, but it will be enough. Just relax, Legolas, and I'll get you there in a short time."

"How could you do this? What kind of animal are you? You are truly sick! You can't do this, I won't let you! I'll die in there…"

"No you won't, Legolas...I won't let you," she replied to him. So she sat on the floor waiting for him, and he said not a word to her.

He just stared at her with the most evil look he could summon, until his eyes started drooping, and he finally fell into a light sleep.

She removed all his restraints, and helped him to walk around to stretch and feel a little better before he went in the cage. He tried to fight her, but he was too drowsy to have much success. She sat him down on the floor by the cage and cleaned and wrapped his wrists and ankles, with him leaning against her. "I'm sorry, Legolas. That must really hurt. She removed his blindfold and gag, then replaced his restraints, his hands in front this time. He was groaning, and grimacing as she shoved him in the cage, shut and locked the door. Then she remembered she needed to get groceries, which meant she had to leave Legolas for a while. Oh, well, he could take care of himself. She turned around for one more look at him, and smiled.

…

The first thing Legolas realized when he awoke was the fact that he was no longer tied to the bed, gagged, blindfolded, and his manacles were chained in front of him. He could stretch and move a little now. Why was that? THE CAGE! Oh, Elbereth, please no! He couldn't tolerate living in the cell, but this was much, much worse! He was terrified. What should he do? He put his chained hands around one of the bars and looked around. No light, no freedom, and not even his captor. He laid down on his side, grabbed another bar, holding onto it like his life depended it on. He was trembling and shivering and so afraid. He closed his eyes, trying to shut it all out. But he could not shut it out of his heart. He lay there shedding a few tears, desperate for his freedom. He shook the bar he held, and heard a tinkling sound. What was that? He shook it again, and heard it again. He started feeling around on the floor outside his cage the best he could. Something metal. He slowly dragged it to the cage and through the bars. He could tell quite well what it was by the feel. It was a big key ring with lots of keys on it. She dropped it on the way out? Does that mean she was still there? Well, he could try to escape.

He first released his hands, then his feet, having to look through a lot of keys to find them, first. But he couldn't find the one for the front of the atrocious thing he was in. He panicked, not knowing if she would catch him before he got out of there. He wondered what she'd do then? He jingled them around and tried a lot of them before he finally found it. He climbed out, with a big smile on his face. He then felt around for the door. He slipped and tripped on something, and froze. Praying that she didn't hear him, he got up and felt around for the door, again. But faster this time. He finally found it, and unlocked it as quickly as he could. He raced through the door, up the stairs, opened the next with one of the keys. and knocked the bookcase over, he was so excited. He ran to the front door, opened it and was running down the street, feeling absolutely relieved.

Silivren was just arriving home, saw him and yelled, "don't tell anyone about this, PLEASE?

….

He ignored her, and kept running until he reached the front gate of the Halls. There were two guards who quickly let him in, when they realized who it was. They knew he had been missing and the King was worried.

He went in the main entrance, turning down the halls where hi father's rooms were. He needed to talk with him so much: about what had been happening and by whom. He knew he would help and get protection for him. He was still shivering about what happened with Silivren. She was such a frightening Ellon.

"Legolas, hello! Are you well? I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She gave him a big hug and he returned it.

"It is so nice to see a friendly face around here," he said very relieved.

"You too, Legolas." She grinned at him, grabbed him and ran her hands through his hair.

"I have always loved your hair, Legolas: and you are such a beautiful Elf.

He pulled away from her, feeling apprehensive once again. "No, Arwen…"

"Save some for me!" Gimli called, walking around Arwen and trying to grab Legolas. He looked at Legolas lustfully, trying to give him a kiss. "She's right, you know, you are an absolutely beautiful Elf."

Legolas pulled away from him, feeling absolutely terrified. They were a couple of his very best friends. Was there no mercy in Mirkwood anywhere? So much for a visit to his father. He had to get somewhere safe. He ran the hallways towards his chambers and when he was almost there, he saw Aragorn in the Hall, dressed up like he was going to a formal dinner. Oh, my. I can't go there. Everyone would be there. Thank the Valar Aragorn was here now. Legolas stopped when he ran into Aragorn.

"Are you hurt, Legolas,?" Aragorn asked him with a concerned look on his face.

"I've been through hell, Aragorn."

"So you are physically injured?

"No, well a little, guess."

"Why don't we go to your room and I can have a look at those wounds. Oh what happened to your wrists?"

"Injured and wrapped, of course. Let's go to your room and I can check that as well. I'm so sorry about what happened to you, today."

"Thank you my friend," Legolas smiled at him.

"When they got to the room, Legolas unlocked the door, the two of them entered, then Legolas locked the door to feel as safe as possible. He also made sure the balconies were locked. They were from earlier that day. "Make yourself at home, Aragorn,"

"Well, we can go warm up by the fire."

"Just what I was thinking, my good friend."

Aragorn suddenly came up behind Legolas, grabbed him and put his hand over his mouth, then quickly gagged. Legolas was horrified and fighting once again. He grabbed a rope he had and tied Legolas' hands behind his back. "Sorry if this hurts, Legolas, really," looking at him with an evil grin.

He threw Legolas on the bed, then jumped on Legolas and attempted to kiss him as well as he could through the gag which made him desperate to do so. He pulled his gag down, and kissed him deeply, but Legolas was screaming, so that had to stop. He pulled the gag back up, and grinned at him, again. Legolas and looked him in the eyes in fright.. They were begging to be released and questioning his best friend...why? "Well, Legolas, you are all mine, now. You are right where I want you…"

TBC Another Cliffie?


	6. Aragorn Takes Legolas?

_**Aragorn Takes Legolas?**_

Aragorn wanted to kiss him so much. Legolas was kicking at him repeatedly, not caring if it hurt his friend. It made Aragorn mad, so he tied Legolas' feet very tightly. Aragorn unlocked the balcony doors He picked Legolas up and threw him over his shoulder, kicking the balcony doors climbed down the tree, being as careful as he could with Legolas. At the bottom of the tree, he laid Legolas down, while Aragorn gathered his bearings. Then he picked Legolas up and over his shoulder again. He slowly walked to the stables and retrieved his mare from his stall. He gently laid Legolas on the horse and climbed on after him, to make sure he was safe and secure. No one seemed to take any notice what was happening, and Legolas thought it was rather odd.

He turned his horse around, and ran off into the forest. They rode and rode, and it seemed like many miles from his home. Perhaps it was. He wanted to talk to Aragorn so very much about what he was doing and everyone else, for that matter. But the gag prevented that. He was so confused by and frightened of his best friend...HIS BEST FRIEND...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, ARAGORN…?

"We are almost there, Legolas." The Elf twisted his neck to take a look. He saw an old log cabin in the distance. They were going to stay there? But for how long, and why? Legolas tried to say something to him, having forgotten the gag. No luck there. His fright and confusion was growing; and he just had to talk to Aragorn. Now!

When they arrived, he dismounted, and picked up Legolas from the horse. He swung the Prince around and headed for a tree near the cabin. The Dunedain set Legolas on the ground by it, and tied him up to the checked all his restraints to make sure they were secure.

"Legolas, I have to go clean up and take care of the cabin. I'm leaving you here for now. Then I will feed you. How does that sound? Oh, I'm sorry, you can't answer me. But If I get you something to eat right now, I will hear lots of anger and questions. I don't think I'm quite ready for that, yet, so how about we wait on that until later. Is that ok with you?" All he got from Legolas was his well known evil glare, which Aragorn knew very well and just ignored.

So he left for the hut, and Legolas was left to his thoughts. He had to escape. That's all he could think about. That and how his best friend was making his heart ache. He was so emotionally upset and didn't know what to think...except for getting away immediately.

He tugged and pulled and twisted his ankles, hands, and arms; until they were sore, raw and bleeding. Why would Aragorn cause him pain and anguish? They were like brothers, weren't they? The ropes were so tight that it was impossible to get them loose. He sat there for a minute, laying his head against the tree, feeling helpless and hopeless, which he was. He was in the hands of Aragorn which was one of the most terrifying things for him. He looked around for anything that might help him escape his captor and the frightening, depressive thoughts he just couldn't escape, either. He needed to get out of there, to desperately escape from both.

He finally looked on the ground in front of him, near his feet, and saw a large, jagged rock that he thought just might work for managed to grab it with his feet, and rubbed the sharp edge between them. It took a while, but eventually he managed to cut the tight rope on his feet apart, nicking his boots just a little; grateful that he was wearing them. Then he dragged the rock with his feet up to the rope that kept him very secured to the tree. He managed to reach the rope, and cut it as well. He sat there for a few minutes to get the circulation back in his feet. Then he got up very slowly with his eyes never leaving the hut. He slowly slipped around to the other side of the tree and ran as fast as his balance would allow. It was very difficult running with his hands tied and annoying with the gag he still was wearing. But at least he was running away from the cabin, and with any luck, Aragorn wouldn't notice he was gone for a long time. Oh, how he hoped for that. He was very apprehensive about being caught again, by his "previous best friend." But there was still the problem of finding his way home. That might be difficult, but he needed to get home and to safety. But which way was the right way? He had no idea, so he just ran randomly as fast as he could from the cabin and Aragorn. That was the most important thing.

Legolas sped along for a long, long time; and finally needed a break. He managed to remove the ropes on his hands with some sharp branches and therefore his gag. He found some thick bushes to hide in where he was sure he wouldn't be found by Aragorn. He was so frustrated he couldn't climb and hide in the trees. He was too weak and in pain but this was the best he could do. He was very still...he knew what a clever tracker Aragorn could be. Legolas was so tired and confused about where he was, that he unfortunately fell asleep. And that was his big downfall.

He was sound asleep and not aware of what was going on around him until he felt someone grab his feet and pull him out from under the bushes.

Legolas' eyes blinked and went wide with fright, when he realized who it was. "Aragorn? How did you find me? "

"Well, I am a ranger, I figured you were running and not hiding in the trees. I thought you might be in some bushes for a break somewhere, I'm a tracker and your footsteps were very easy to track. Does that explain it? Also I knew if I left you outside for a while, you would escape, anyway. We're both very resourceful, you know."

Legolas pulled himself from Aragorn's grip, He kicked Estel, and scrambled to get up and out of there.

He desperately ran, hoping Aragorn couldn't keep up with him.

Aragorn caught up with him and knocked him down, but as they were falling, Aragorn flipped Legolas over to land on his own stomach so Legolas wouldn't get hurt.

Legolas looked at Aragorn in surprise. Then he kicked him in the stomach, and kept running as fast as he could, and in spite of the pain the dunedain felt, he got up and continued on his way. Aragorn chased him, realizing how frightened he was; the Elf didn't know where he was or where he was going. The human had to find him if for no other reason but that.

"

Legolas!" Aragorn yelled at him, but of course there was no reply. Aragorn slowed down, feeling Legolas nearby. He looked around him, and heard a twig snap, and saw a couple of leaves fall. Legolas was so angry that he couldn't have been more quiet in a tree than he had been. But he was stiff and sore from running and being tied for so long, that he didn't have as much quiet finesse as usual. There were no other trees in the immediate vicinity and Aragorn took advantage of that.

"Legolas, come out of that tree. I know you're there."

"No."

"Should I come up and get you, then?"

"Don't you dare! Go away and just leave me alone."

Aragorn could see him quite well, so he threw a big rock as hard as he could in one direction, and grabbed and pulled a startled Legolas out of the tree. He landed in a crouched position. Aragorn pushed him down and quickly re-tied his hands and feet, and threw him gently over his shoulder.

"Why are you doing this, Estel? Why won't you just let me go? Please Estel...this makes no sense."

"Are you going to be quiet on the way back, or will I have to use a gag on you, once again? "Let's head back to the cabin and continue on with what we, or I, were going to do."

"No, Aragorn, please don't do this...you were my best friend...why can't you just take mercy on me and let me go."

Aragorn did not say a word to that. "I told you to be quiet, Legolas. Now do as I say or face the consequences!"

Legolas was trembling; he was very apprehensive and fearful of what might happen to him at the cabin,

"Oh there it is up ahead. We're almost there, Legolas." He tripped over a few clumps of grass here and there, and a few small rocks; but he got there. He unlocked the door, threw Legolas on the small bed, locked the door, and set down on a chair to rest. He was panting and exhausted from chasing and catching the Elf.

"You almost dropped me…"

"Shut up, Legolas…"

"So what is next? What are you planning to do with me...or to me." He was fearful, but tried very hard not to show it. Aragorn just looked at him very seriously, and Legolas stared back at him with his angry, glaring blue eyes. He stared at Aragorn as he put his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up.

"Eating? That shouldn't hurt you too much, what do you think?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Legolas said determinedly, while continuing to leer at Aragorn.

"Well, that hardly matters because you have to eat, even if I have to feed you, which I suspect will probably be the are the most stubborn Elf I have ever known, Legolas!"

"And you are the most evil, horrid human I have ever known," Legolas glared daggers at him as he spoke." I'd like to see you try to feed me. It will never work."

Estel's eyes drifted down to Legolas' feet. They were raw, very sore and infected. "Legolas, how did you do this?" he asked the Elf as he was also checking his bleeding, raw, painful wrists.

Legolas tried to pull his hands away from Aragorn, and Estel pulled them back.

"I got free from you. I had to try something, human. Desperation will do that, Estel," Legolas snapped at him.

"Well, I think you should eat before I take care of your wounds." He went to the pot on the fire, spooned out some stew and grabbed a piece of roll and a small piece of cheese and water. He didn't want him to choke, after all.

"Are you hungry, yet?"

"No. Just leave me alone!"

Estel pushed Legolas back against the wall, straddled him, and gave him some soup. He put some in his mouth and held his nose and mouth until he swallowed it, involuntarily. He fed all of it to him, the roll, sopped in soup, and the cheese. "You look a little pale, Legolas. Would you like some water?"

"No…"

"Ok, then I'll go get some water from my flask for you right away," He went to get some water for the Elf, completely ignoring what he had said." Do you want some water, or should I force that on you as well?"

Legolas glared at him with his bright blue eyes. He was so annoyed by Aragorn, and full of animosity, he stared at Estel the entire time. He just nodded his head and Estel gave him some water.

"Well, how do I clean and treat you? I know you won't let me willingly. There is only one thing I can think of." He went to his pack and pulled out a bottle and a cloth. He pulled Legolas down by his legs, and opened the bottle and poured some of it out onto the cloth.

Legolas fought back with all he had. He tried to kick him and push and whack him with his shoulder. But nothing worked. Legolas was tied and Estel was not. "No, please, Valar! Please help me!" He knew what Estel was going to do, but not what would happen after that. He struggled and fought and had no idea what to do to help his horrible situation.

"Sorry, Legolas, I'll make it as small an amount as possible. I just need to heal your wounds, Elf," he grinned.

"Get away from me, Aragorn...just leave me alone. Untie me and just let me leave.. I can't stand this torment, anymore. What do you want with me?"

"You."

"What?"

"Well, not forever, just for a visit, Legolas…I love your visits."

Then why didn't you just invite me or visit me at home."

"I just thought this would be so much more fun."

"You are sick and twisted now, Estel."

Aragorn grabbed Legolas and threw him along the length of his bed, on his stomach. "Stop, stop, stop, it, Estel!" He put a small amount of ether onto the cloth, jumped on Legolas, tried to hold his tied legs down, while Legolas tried to buck him off, and reached up to Legolas' nose and mouth to knock him out., but Legolas fought with him in terror, and lost the battle, anyway. Slowly he fell unconscious.

Aragorn got out the medicines he needed. Then he went to the back of the cabin where there was a beautiful, very green and lush, pond; but the water was very clean. He took a bucket of water, which he filled and and took to the cabin. First he untied Legolas' hands and feet, then removed his shirt and found lots of cuts and scrapes. He washed the wounds and then covered them with Athelas and other soothing Athelas smelled absolutely wonderful as usual. Estel wrapped the wounds with clean clothes, and rags. He took care of that very quickly.

Then he turned to examine Legolas' hands. They were awful. There were cuts, abrasions, and raw, bloody torn looked very painful and sore. He washed them up very carefully, really hoping there wouldn't be any infections. "Did I do this to him," he thought. He felt very guilty about it. He couldn't believe he had done that to him. Estel put Athelas on the Elfs's feet as well as his hands. He washed his feet, medicated them and dressed them. then wound them up as gently as he could.

Legolas' feet were just as bad as his hands. It made Aragorn wonder how he could get away and run so far. Legolas was quite the Elf.

Estel lit some Athelas incense, to make the room smell soothing and wonderful. He hoped Legolas could smell it as well.

Then Estel turned him over onto his back. manacled his hands to the bedposts and shackled his feet to the bottom of the bed. So he was spread-eagled. Estel didn't want him to move around while he was healing. He would get well fast anyway, being an Elf.

Slowly Legolas awoke and realized the new predicament he was in. He was so tired of constantly being in dire situations and always being in someone else's hands. It still frightened him, but angered him even more now.

"Aragorn, what have you done to me!? ARAGORN!" Aragorn wasn't there at the time, which gave Legolas time to panic and shed a tear or two. There was nothing he could do about it with his hands and feet chained. He pulled on his extremities, yanking and twisting and pulling. Everything he could think of before. It would probably hurt him again. But it was worth the effort. What now? All he could do was wait.

"Hi Legolas. How are you?"

"Horrible since you're back. Since you won't let me go, why don't you go. That would make my day. That is if you unchain me first."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen. I have to have a little fun, first." He gave Legolas an evil grin.

Legolas was very confused...what did Estel mean? Aragorn leaned over Legolas and played with his beautiful hair, and licked his face. He reached upward and gave him small kisses, and very deep kisses. He practically smothered him. He licked his ears, and licked up his falling tears. Legolas was so horrified. and terrified, he felt like screaming and getting sick at the same time, he thought.."

Please, Estel, stop this, it's crazy. For what reason would you want to do so to me. Why?"

"I adore you, Legolas. Don't worry, though, I don't plan on going very far with you. I want to show you a gorgeous pond out back behind the cabin. It's well worth the look."

Aragorn unlocked Legolas' manacles and locked them behind him pulling his arms up behind his back, making Legolas yell in pain. Of course he fought Aragon as long and viciously as he could, but he was so weak, Legolas had no way of winning.

"Aragon, please stop it, you are really hurting me!"

"Sorry, Legolas, just don't move or give me any trouble, alright?"

So Legolas was still and waited silently, glaring evilly at Aragorn once again, unable to take his eyes off of him. The malice would probably always be there.

Aragorn unchained the shackles which also secured Legolas to the bed, and he quickly re-chained them to each other, from the bed. He picked Legolas up and flung him over his shoulder. He opened up and locked the door, then went to the pond, sat Legolas down on the ground by it. He asked what Legolas thought of it. He just frowned and looked away. That was Aragorn's chance to use anesthesia on his victim once again. Legolas smelled ether.

"Legolas! No! Not again! Why? Why now?"

"You will find out soon, Legolas." He put the ether under his nose and mouth, and waited for the Elf to pass out. He did very quickly.

…..

Legolas woke up leaning against a tree, starring at the Caves. He was very confused, but relieved. What happened? Did Aragorn bring him home? This was very odd. But he couldn't help but be happy to be home. He needed to go see his Adar, now, and find out what had been happening to him; if he even knew that is.


End file.
